golongan darah
by KeiPo Lawliet
Summary: golongan darah L adalah...  Abis baca, review ya


Disclaimer : Death Note belongs to Ohba Tsugumi & Obata Takeshi

Genre : garing, gaje, aneh, ada pengetahuannya dikit.

Chara : Misa, Mello, Near, L, Light

* * *

Suatu hari...

Chara DN yang namanya disebutkan diatas berkumpul di apartemen L

Misa : Nee~~ Misa nemu artikel bagus di majalah ini! (treak2 gaje)

Mello : Artikel apa?. (sambil makan coklat tentunya)

Misa : Sifat manusia bedasarkan golongan darah.

Mello : Wah kalau yang golongan darah A gimana?, aku A (penasaran)

Near : Kalau B? (nyusun menara kartu)

Mello : Ish! Kau ni (gaya upin ipin) gak usah ikut campur

Misa : Light! Golongan darah kamu apa? (memeluk Light *?*)

Light : (sambil minum kopi) A. Sama kayak Mello.

Misa : OOOOH (o.O) oba kita lihat.

Biasanya orang yang bergolongan darah A ini  
berkepala dingin, serius, sabar dan kalem atau  
cool, bahasa kerennya.

Orang yang bergolongan darah A ini mempunyai  
karakter yang tegas, bisa di andalkan dan  
dipercaya namun keras kepala.

Sebelum melakukan sesuatu mereka  
memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Dan merencanakan  
segala sesuatunya secara matang. Mereka  
mengerjakan segalanya dengan sungguh-sungguh  
dan secara konsisten.

Mereka berusaha membuat diri mereka se wajar  
dan ideal mungkin.

Mereke bisa kelihatan menyendiri dan jauh dari  
orang-orang.

mereka mencoba menekan perasaan mereka dan  
karena sering melakukannya mereka terlihat tegar.  
Meskipun sebenarnya mereka mempunya sisi  
yang lembek seperti gugup dan lain sebagainya.

Mereka cenderung keras terhadap orang-orang  
yang tidak sependapat. Makanya mereka  
cenderung berada di sekitar orang-orang yang  
ber'temperamen' sama.

Bila berada di suatu rungan, lebih suka di pinggiran

Near : Wah! Akurat sekali!. Mello kan keras kepala (innocent face)

Mello : (nodongin machine gun ke Near)

Near : Iya! Iya sori! Maaf! Amane-san, kalau yang B gimana?

Misa : Hmmm, Orang yang bergolongan darah B ini cenderung  
penasaran dan tertarik terhadap segalanya.

Mereka juga cenderung mempunyai terlalu banyak  
kegemaran dan hobby. Kalau sedang suka dengan  
sesuatu biasanya mereka menggebu-gebu namun  
cepat juga bosan.

Tapi biasanya mereka bisa memilih mana yang  
lebih penting dari sekian banyak hal yang di  
kerjakannya.

Mereka cenderung ingin menjadi nomor satu dalam  
berbagai hal ketimbang hanya dianggap rata-rata.  
Dan biasanya mereka cenderung melalaikan  
sesuatu jika terfokus dengan kesibukan yang lain.  
Dengan kata lain, mereka tidak bisa mengerjakan  
sesuatu secara berbarengan.

Mereka dari luar terlihat cemerlang, riang,  
bersemangat dan antusias. Namun sebenarnya hal  
itu semua sama sekali berbeda dengan yang ada  
didalam diri mereka.

Mereka bisa dikatakan sebagai orang yang tidak  
ingin bergaul dengan banyak orang.

Suka beribicara apa adanya

Bila berada di suatu ruangan lebih suka berada di tengah

Near : Betul!, akurat banget!

Mello : Dasar anti sosial! Maunya main sama mainan terus huh!

L : (tiba2 muncul *?*) Sudah! Jangan bertengkar! *melerai Near dan Mello*

Misa : L-san, golongan darahnya apa?

L : Gak tau! (duduk di kursi pojokan dan makan kue)

Near : Coba disamain aja!, jadi ketahuan (ada lampu bohlam 5 watt muncul di atas kepala)

Mello : Aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi, idemu pantas untuk dicoba Near.

Misa : Tapi kayaknya sifat-sifat L cocok deh sama golongan darah B

Near : Kayaknya gak deh, soalnya L hobinya makan alias hanya 1

Mello : Dari semua kasus-kasus yang menarik, dia selalu mengambil 1 yang baginya menarik

Misa : Kalau A gak cocok, kalau O (membuka majalah) Orang yang bergolongan darah O, mereka ini  
biasanya berperan dalam menciptakan gairah  
untuk suatu grup. Dan berperan dalam  
menciptakan suatu keharmonisan diantara para  
anggota grup tersebut.

Figur mereka terlihat sebagai orang yang  
menerima dan melaksakan sesuatu dengan  
tenang. Mereka pandai menutupi sesuatu sehingga  
mereka kelihatan selalu riang, damai dan tidak  
punya masalah sama sekali. Tapi kalau tidak  
tahan, mereka pasti akan mencari tempat atau  
orang untuk curhat (tempat mengadu).

Mereka biasanya pemurah (baik hati), senang  
berbuat kebajikan. Mereka dermawan dan tidak  
segan-segan mengeluarkan uang untuk orang lain.

Mereka biasanya di cintai oleh semua  
orang, "loved by all". Tapi mereka sebenarnya  
keras kepala juga, dan secara rahasia mempunyai  
pendapatnya sendiri tentang berbagai hal.

Dilain pihak, mereka sangat fleksibel dan sangat  
mudah menerima hal-hal yang baru.

Mereka cenderung mudah di pengaruhi oleh orang  
lain dan oleh apa yang mereka lihat dari TV.

Mereka terlihat berkepala dingin dan terpercaya  
tapi mereka sering tergelincir dan membuat  
kesalahan yang besar karena kurang berhati-hati.  
Tapi hal itu yang menyebabkan orang yang  
bergolongan darah O ini di cintai.

Bila berada di dalam ruangan, lebih suka mondar-mandir di sekeliling ruangan

Mello : emangnya L banyak dicintai? (digebukin L's FG)

Near : Terakhir kali L baik hati, waktu aku kecil (refrensi : DN movie : L changes the world)

Mello : Dia gak pernah baik hati sama aku (T_T)

L : ... (memojok di pojok ruangan)

Misa : Gimana kalau AB? Sama kayak Misa. Hmm (buka buku lagi)

Orang yang bergolongan darah AB ini mempunyai  
perasaan yang sensitif, lembut.

Mereka penuh perhatian dengan perasaan orang  
lain dan selalu menghadapi orang lain dengan  
kepedulian serta kehati-hatian.

Disamping itu mereka keras dengan diri mereka  
sendiri juga dengan orang-orang yang dekat  
dengannya.

Mereka jadi cenderung kelihatan mempunyai dua  
kepribadian.

Mereka sering menjadi orang yang sentimen dan  
memikirkan sesuatu terlalu dalam.

Mereka mempunyai banyak teman, tapi mereka  
membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri untuk  
memikirkan persoalan-persoalan mereka.

Bila berada di suatu ruangan, lebih suka memojokan diri di pojokan

Berpola pikir aneh dan sulit ditebak

Gimana bener ga?

Mello : Ini mah, cocok buat Misa

Near : Kayaknya L golongan darahnya AB deh (=_=")

Light : golongan darah sama, sifat beda jauh! Bagai langit dan bumi.

Watari : Betul, golongan darah L itu AB! (muncul tiba-tiba)

L : (keselek lollipop utuh)

Misa : ( Pelukan sama Light)

Mello : (Mukanya berlumuran cokelat gara2 dilempar pie cokelat sama Near)

Near : (nyusun menara kartu)

**-TAMAT (DENGAN GAJE)-**

* * *

Akhirnya kita mengetahui golongan darah L adalah AB. Tapi belum tentu. Hasil asli terserah pada pengarang TO&TO

* * *

K : Halo semua! sori ya, ficnya saya hapus lalu di publish lagi. =_=a (1000 kata maaf cukup gak ya?) soalnya ada sedikit kesalahan! ada kalimat yang hilang! (lha kok bisa?)

Kenapa disini L golongan darahnya AB?

karena Mello= A, Near=B

Sifat golongan darah AB biasanya seperti campuran A & B (yah bisa dibilang... golongan darah AB cukup spesial karena sifat2nya kadang seperti A, dan kadang kayak B)

Mello + Near = L (?) [A+B=AB]

Mello : suka makanan manis (terutama cokelat), keras kepala, tidak mau kalah.

Near : Pola berpkir aneh, cara duduk aneh, kekanak-kanakkan, pendiam

(K: mungkin kalau M & N punya anak, hasilnya kayak L kali ya? *digaplok Mello*)

L : Pola berpikir aneh dan sulit ditebak, sering duduk di pojokan *?*, seperti memiliki 2 kepribadian, keras kepala, tukang perintah, maho (L : woy! w kagak maho!).

Tolong fokus ke "pola berpikir aneh dan sulit ditebak"

**Review please!**


End file.
